Dear Santa
by reraibussu
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita tentang Aomine yang merasa kehilangan sosok sahabat yang penting baginya dikarenakan kesalahannya, dan bgaimana cara dua orang bocah ini kembali bersama sebagai sahabat. / keajaiban natal / [AoKaga Child]


**Dear Santa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maji Angel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko No Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AU**

 **OOC**

 **TYPO**

 **Dan kawan-kawannya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[AoKaga]**

 **Child**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aomine berguling-guling diatas kasurnya, dia merasa sanggat bosan. Cuaca diluar yang bersalju membuatnya malas keluar rumah. Belum lagi dia tidak punya teman untuk diajak bermain.

Well, sebenarnya dia punya beberapa sih seperti Titan raksasa berwarna ungu yang hobi makan, raksasa hijau yang hobi bawa barang-barang aneh dengan mengatasnamakan 'keberuntungan', setan bergunting dengan mata sebelah merah sebelah kuning, kucing jingrak yang hobi foto copy sekaligus model alay, bocah milk shake berwajah bak tflon dan sahabat merah-hitamnya yang doyan loncat-loncat macem tomcat.

"Huwah bosan~"

Aomine sekarang terlentang diatas kasurnya, menerawang berbagai hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya jam segini dia akan bermain bersama Taiga. Kalian Tanya siapa Taiga? Dia adalah sahabat Aomine yang sama bodohnya dan sama-sama mencintai basket lebih dari apapun. Sayangnya hubungan mereka agak renggang akhir-akhir ini.

Semua dimulai saat Aomine, Kagami dan GOM memenangkan pertandingan basket dengan anak dari kompleks sebelah. Yang dengan sombongnya Aomine berkata merendahkan lawan mereka yang telah kalah. Saat itulah Kagami Taiga bocah macan yang innocent membela pihak lawan yang kalah. Dan dimulailah perang antar Aho-Baka, yang mana belum selesai sampai hari ini.

"Aku kangen Taiga…kira-kira dia sedang apa ya?"

Sambil bergulling-guling Aomine memeluk bantal berbentuk macan pemberian Taiga. Bentuknya tidak besar kira-kira hanya setinggi 50cm. Aomine masih ingat saat itu festival musim panas, di stan menembak Taiga mampu membidik hadiah dengan tepat sehingga dia berhasil mendapatkan boneka lucu tersebut. Jika bukan dari sahabat karibnya mana mungkin mau Aomine memelihara yang namanya boneka.

Aomine memejamkan matanya mencoba menggali berbagai ingatan dengan sahabat idiotnya. Mulai dari berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Karena rumah Aomine melewati rumah Taiga saat akan menuju sekolah mereka jadi mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Dengan Aomine yang sudah pasti menjemput Taiga. Padahal Taiga tidak pernah memintanya, dan lagi jika Aomine lewat ddepan rumah Taiga malah akan sedikit lebih jauh.

Aomine masih ingat saat Taiga bertanya padanya, "Kenapa tidak lewat depan rumah Kise saja Daiki? Kan lebih dekat dari pada lewat depan rumah ku?" dan Aomine juga masih ingat jika dia menjawab "Aku lebih suka bersama mu dari pada dengan si kuning yang cerewet itu Taiga. Memang ada masalah?" dan pertanyaan Aomine hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Taiga.

Aomine juga ingat saat mereka berdua memancing ikan serta menangkap udang di sungai. Aomine masih ingat bagaimana wajah Taiga saat dia gagal menagkap udang. Aomine juga takkan lupa bagaimana wajah Taiga saat dia marah-marah karena umpan pancingnya sama sekali tidak di sapa oleh para ikan.

Bed cover bergambar bendera Amerika itu sedikit berkerut saat Aomine turun dari ranjangnya. Bed cover yang sama dengan milik Taiga, bahkan saat Aomine berganti seprei Taiga juga ikut ganti. Seolah mereka anak kembar padahal beda ibu-bapak. Aomine berjalan kearah meja belajarnya. Sedikit mengacak sebentar sebelum Aomine menarik sebuah buku bersampul Harimau dan Panther. Dibukanya pelan buku tersebut dan terlihatlah beberapa foto antara dirinya dengan sahabatnya Taiga.

Senyuman tercetak dibibir Aomine saat menemukan fotonya dan Taiga dalam balutan baju polisi dan damkar. Mereka terlihat menghadap kearah kamera sambil memaerkan senyum terbaik mereka. Tidak seperti kebanyakan polisi yang bersenjata pistol dan damkar yang membawa selang air. Mereka terlihat membawa bola basket, dengan rambut ½ lepek wajah kelelahan mereka tersamarkan dengan baik oleh senyuman mereka.

Dihalaman selanjutnya terlihat Taiga dengan baju TK dimana pipinya cukup cubby dan berwarnya merah seperti apel matang membuat Aomine terkikik geli. Ditelusurinya banyak foto disitu sampai pada sebuah foto dimana mereka sedang bermain ayunan bersama dan tertawa riang. Diusapnya foto tersebut dengan tangan tannya yang mungil, Aomine menatap sedih.

.

.

.

Diam

Aomine mematung didepan telfon rumahnya, dia ingin menelfon Taiga. Sekedar say hai lah untuk obat kangen tapi Aomine kan gengsi. Masa habis bentak-bentak Taiga dilapangan indoor sekarang ngemis-ngemis minta dinotic hello~ gak lucu banget. Dengan tangan bergetar dan dahi yang banjir keringat Aomine mengangkat telfon dipencetnya nomor rumah Taiga yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

Tut tut tut

"Halo?"

'I-itu suaranya Taiga' batin Aomine berteriak gak jelas.

"Halo ini siapa? Dengan kediaman Kagami disini."

Aomine masih diam, mulutnya sudah terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi seolah ada yang menahannya jadi ia menutup kembali mulutnya. Takut kering.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan saya tutup."

Ancaman Taiga disebrang masih tidak membuahkan hasil. Malahan sekarang Aomine sedang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kananya memegang ganggang telefon. Dia terlalu gugup dan kikuk.

"Ya sudah aku tutup."

Tut tut tut…..

Dan sambungan telfon itu pun berakhir dengan tidak bahagian bagi Aomine

.

.

.

"Mungkin menelfon yang lain bisa membantu." Gumam Aomine sebelum memutuskan menelfon teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Ha-"

"Yo Satsuki bagaimana liburan mu mengasikkan?"

"Uh?" disebrang sana Momoi menyeryitkan alis binggung saat Aomine dengan semangat nyerocos padanya. 'Mungkin dia salah obat' batin Satsuki.

"Liburan ku baik-baik saja kok Dai-chan. Dai-chan sendiri bagaimana?"

Aomine diam, pertanyaan balasan dari Satsuki cukup sulit dijawab. Pasalnya liburannya sungguh membosankan tanpa Taiga. Biar kata dia sering diajak masak kue dan makanan yang dia tidak tau apa itu tapi setiap hari selalu seru dengannya. Lagi pula masakan Taiga lebih enak dari millik Satsuki.

"Uh itu ya baik kok hehe. Apa aku mengganggu liburan mu? Jika begitu akan ku tutup sampai jumpa Satsuki,"

"Ah sampai jumpa juga Dai-chan." Sahut Satsuki dari sebrang.

Tut tut tut tut

'Ku harap Dai-chan tidak kenapa-kenapa' batin Satsuki khawatir. Biar kata si Ahomine Daiki itu dekil tapi kan tetap temannya.

.

.

.

"Uh telfon siapa lagi ya? Tetsu? Yang ada aku dikacangin….." Aomine tertunduk lesu "…..atau Midorima? Memang kami nyambung kalau ngomong bareng gitu? Yang dibahas kan hal-hal ghaib….." tiba-tiba Aomine merinding sendiri "…..mungkin aku akan menelfon Murasakibara saja...ah dia pasti buat kue…." Aomine manyun-manyun sendiri karena biasanya dia dibuatkan kue oleh Taiga "…..mau telfon Akashi tapi takut disantet…." Aomine miris sendiri sebenarnya temannya yang matanya setengah-setengah itu turunan jin atau bagaimana "….Ah mungkin aku telfon Kise saja" seolah mendapat pencerahan Aomine segera memencet nomor Kise.

.

.

.

Kise sedang bersantai menikmati segelas coklat panas dan kue jahe diruang keluarga bersama dengan kedua kakak perempuannya dan ayah serta ibunya saat tiba-tiba lampu dirumahnya padam.

"Gyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ENYAKKKKKKK~" teriak Kise dengan nada ribuan oktaf.

.

.

.

"Are? Gak nyambung?" Aomine pundung. Rasanya dia ingin gigitin Candi Prambanan sampai bolong. Walau gak mungkin.

"Daiki-kun, masih belum selesai menelfonnya?" suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaran Aomine.

Dengan segera diputarnya kepalanya kearah kiri untuk bertemu pandang dengan sang ibu. Wanita cantik bermata biru dan berambut biru, agak berombak poninya menutupi sebelah matanya tapi tetap saja terlihat cantik. Bahkan teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang percaya jika wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek itu ibunya.

Sambil menunduk Aomine berkata "Uh belum bu.." iris matanya yang lebih gelap dari milik ibunya melirik kearah lain.

Aomine bisa merasakan jika sang ibu mulai mendekat, bahkan sekarang sudah ada didepannya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan. "Ayo makan dulu nanti dilanjutkan lagi." Ucap sang ibu sambil menggiring Aomine kearah meja makan.

.

.

.

Aomine sudah makan, sudah nonton tv acara pahlawan botak yang belum diakui dunia dengan ED yang menunjukkan jam weker. Aomine juga sudah main game tadi dengan sang ayah yang berprofesi sebagai deteltif ghoul(?), Aomine juga sudah ganti piyama menggosok giginya sesuai dengan anjuran dokter gigi dan dia juga sudah buang air kecil biar tidak ngompol. Sekarang Aomine sudah ganteng di atas kasurnya setelah diucapkan "Selamat tidur." Oleh ayah dan ibunya serta mendapat kecupan selamat tidur, bahkan lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan tapi Aomine masih belum bisa tidur.

Mencoba berguling kekiri lalu kekanan kemudian kekiri lagi terus kenan lagi Aomine mencoba mencari ilham agar bisa lekas tidur. Jam weker mungil dengan bentuk bola basket disebelahnya menunjukkan pukul 09.05 malam, menunjukkan jika Aomine telat 5 menit dari jam tidurnya. Begini-begini Aomine itu anak baik. Mana mungkin dia begadang malam-malam lihat sinetron yang ada dia ditebas oleh kagune sama orang tuanya. Hum…abaikan cerita ngawur author.

"Huft aku tidak bisa tidur…aku kepikiran Taiga."

Aomine galau pemirsa. Dilihatnya langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi oleh wallpaper bergambar bintang yang dapat menyala dimalam hari. Aomine ingat saat Taiga menginap dirumahnya, bagaimana mereka bicara ngalor-ngidul tentang banyak hal. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya dia diperbolehkan orang tuanya begadang soalnya besok liburan dan temannya Aomine menginap. Kata ayahnya Aomine sih semacam pesta bantal kecil-kecilan. Dan itu menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap liburan. Aomine memeluk gulingnya erat dia kangen sama Taiga.

.

.

.

Aomine terduduk dimeja belajarnya, jam wekernya menunjukkan pukul 09.57 malam. Matanya sengah tertutup karena kantuk, tapi saat ditidurnkan tidak bisa tidur. Menyebalkan sekali memang. Didepannya terdapat selembar kertas berwarna coklat tua dengan corak batik, digenggaman tangan Aomine sendiri terdapat pensil mekanik berwarna putih yang dibelinya bersama Taiga.

Tuh kan Taiga lagi! Memang semua barang Aomine tuh pasti ada hubungannya dengan Taiga. Seperti Taiga yang pertama tahu lah atau dibelikan Taiga lah. Ah Taiga terlalu meracuni hidup Aomine sebagai teman.

Aomine memaksakan dirinya untuk menulis diatas kertas tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Untuk :**

 **Santaclaus di Kutub Utara jika kau benar-benar nyata**

 **Um itu pertama-tama sebenranya aku tidak terlalu percaya ada mu sih, bahkan bisa dibilang aku 100% tidak percaya pada mu.**

 **Tetapi teman ku si bodoh ah maksut ku Taiga percaya pada mu.**

 **Dia bilang kau adalah kakek tua dengan rambut beruban dan perut buncit yang memiliki hidung merah.**

 **Kau memiliki baju berwarna merah dan putih dengan bulu-bulu, topi kecil, sabuk hitam serta sepatu hitam yang mengkilat.**

 **Dia juga berkata jika kau memiliki banyak peri-peri kecil yang membantu mu membuat mainan.**

 **Dan jangan lupakan kereta luncur yang ditarik oleh rusa terbang, dia bicara dengan semangat pada ku.**

 **Hei! Taiga berkata pada ku "Jika kau menjadi anak baik maka Santa akan mengabulkan satu permintaan mu" awalnya aku tidak percaya dan sampai sekarang aku pun tidak percaya sih hehe…**

 **Um Santa…**

 **Apa aku sudah menjadi anak baik tahun ini?**

 **Apa aku boleh meminta satu hal pada mu?**

 **Aku tidak ingin mainan kau tau.**

 **Aku mungkin tidak sekaya Akashi tapi orang tua ku cukup mampu membelikan ku mainan.**

 **Aku mau meminta sesuatu.**

 **Hal yang ku inginkan adalah seorang sahabat.**

 **Yang selalu ada untuk ku.**

 **Menemani ketololan ku.**

 **Memahami ke bodohan ku.**

 **Seorang yang mampu untuk selalu bermain bersama ku.**

 **Aku hanya ingin Taiga sebagai hadiah ku.**

 **Mampu kah kau berikan itu?**

 **Aku sedih tanpanya.**

 **Aku baru sadar bertapa berartinya seorang teman saat dia pergi.**

 **Aku merasa bersalah pernah membentakknya.**

 **Aku merasa bodoh tidak bisa memahami kebaikkan hatinya.**

 **Ku harap aku punya kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya.**

 **Kumohon berikan aku Taiga sebagai hadiah Natal ku.**

 **Dari :**

 **Aomine Daiki**

* * *

.

.

.

Ibu Aomine tersenyum kecil saat selesai membaca surat buatan tangan anaknya yang ditaruh diatas meja belajarnya. Disampingnya ada kue jahe dan susu coklat yang telah mendingin. Ibu Aomine tahu jika sang anak pasti ke dapur untuk membuatnya sendiri. Dielusnya kepala sang anak yang telah tertidur lelap sambil memeluk gulingnya erat, boneka macan pemberian Taiga ada disebelahnya dan diselimuti. Pemandangan yang lucu baginya.

"Jadi ini alasannya dia tidak pernah main ke rumah Taiga-kun lagi. Dasar anak-anak." Sambil menggelengkan kepala pelan ibunda Aomine bersua.

"Mungkin aku harus menuliskan balasan sebagai Santa."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Untuk :**

 **Aomine Daiki**

 **Hai Daiki-kun.**

 **Aku sudah membaca surat dari mu.**

 **Ya kau memang anak nakal.**

 **Yang hanya mau menang sendiri.**

 **Dan karena hal itu aku tidak bisa memberi mu hadiah sampai kau selesai menjalani hukuman mu.**

 **Hukuman mu dari ku adalah minta maaflah pada Taiga-kun.**

 **Dan aku yakin dia akan memaafkan mu.**

 **Karena dia adalah sahabat mu.**

 **Selamat berjuang.**

 **Dari :**

 **Santaclaus**

* * *

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Aomine berlari sekuat tenaga menelusuri jalanan beraspal yang bertabur salju. Kaki mungilnya terasa capai tapi dia harus tetap berlari, guna mencari Taiga dan meminta maaf.

Aomine bahkan hanya makan ½ dari porsi sarapan biasanya untuk bertandang ke kediaman Taiga. Namun sayang Taiga sedang keluar dan dia agak sungkan jika harus menunggu dirumahnya Taiga. Bukannya kenapa-kenapa cuma dia takut keadaan jadi canggung saat tiba-tiba Taiga tiba dirumah. Dia takut ditanya aneh-aneh sama ibunya Taiga.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…" Aomine berada dilapangan outdoor biasa mereka bermain basket saat cuaca tidak sedang buruk. "Dia-hosh-tidak ada…" Aomine kembali berlari ke tempat yang mungkin saja didatangi Taiga.

.

.

.

"Hiks….hiks …. Taiga …. hiks…."Aomine menunduk, air mata Aomine berjatuhan saat dia tidak menemukan Taiga dimana-mana, padahal sekarang sedang Natal tapi dia masih belum bisa baikan. Aomine tidak butuh mainan. Dia Cuma butuh Taiga untuk teman bermain.

Aomine sedang berada ditaman bermain TK, tempat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Taiga. Saat itu adalah tahun pertama mereka masuk sekolah. Aomine ingat saat Taiga yang agak malu-malu berkenalan dengan anak-anak lain, Aomine juga ingat bagaimana logat Taiga yang Amerika itu terasa kaku saat berbicara dengan bahasa lokal.

Pluk

"Uh"

Aomine kaget saat seseorang memegang kepalanya, bahkan sekarang mengelus surai ravenya. Aomine mendonggakkan kepalanya utnuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Ta-taiga…"

"Hehe….yo" sapa Taiga agak kikuk.

Grap

"Hiks Baka.."

Twich

"Baka janai! Kagami Taiga da!" sergah Taiga mencak-mencak.

"Hahahahahahah… maaf" ucap Aomine enteng sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jadi-"

"Maaf"

"Uh?" Taiga melepaskan pelukan Aomine yang terasa seperti mencekiknya.

"Maaf aku harusnya tidak bicara kasar dan membentak mu saat itu Kau benar aku keterlaluan karena sudah menghina mereka. Aku harusnya melakukan hal lain yang lebih beruna seperti mengerjakan pr." Jabar Aomine sambil memalingkan muka.

Sret

Kedua tangan Aomine ditarik oleh Taiga "Kau pasti kedinginan kan? Ayo ke rumah ku akan kubuatkan coklat hangat dan kue coklat. Dan aku sudah memafkan mu Daiki." Kata Taiga sambil berlari dengan menyeret Aomine yang mendingin karena tidak memakai sarung tangan.

"Hum…" jawab Aomine sambil tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman.

.

.

.

"Berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri bodoh! Kau terlihat ribuan kali jadi lebih bodoh dari biasanya."

Daiki hanya diam sambil melirik Kagami ah tidak maksutnya Aomine Taiga, sang istri yang baru dinikahinya 4 bulan yang lalu. Sahabat sekaligus belahan jiwanya. Si bodoh yang selalu ada untuknya. Taiga terlihat cantik dengan kaus panjang garis-garis hitam-putih serta jeans abu-abu belum lagi apron berenda berwarna scarlet. Hadiah Daiki untuk Taiga.

Hug

"Tak masalah aku jadi bodoh jika itu untuk mengingat mu, dan terima kasih untuk selalu jadi hadiah Natal ku." Ucap Daiki sambil memeluk istrinya yang sedang menyiapkan dua buah coklat panas dan kue jahe.

Bisa dilihat jika sang istri tersenyum, digesekkannya kepalanya yang bersurai biru tua pada ceruk leher sang istri mencoba menarik perhatian istrinya.

"Ya dan terima kasih juga sudah hidup." Jawab Taiga sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Daiki dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
